Martin House
The Martin House is a family home located in Beacon Hills, California where Natalie Martin and her daughter, Lydia Martin, currently reside. The house is very large and made of brick, with spacious yards in the front and back of the house, at least two bedrooms, and a finished patio complete with a swimming pool in the back. Lydia has held several parties at the house over the years, and she has also had a number of premonitions there as well. Natalie's ex-husband and Lydia's father, Mr. Martin, presumably lived there until he and Natalie divorced. Notable Events *Lydia held a lacrosse season kick-off party the day after the team's first scrimmage in the 2011 season, a Friday night during a full moon. This party was attended by Lydia's then-boyfriend Jackson Whittemore, her new best friend Allison Argent, Allison's date, Scott McCall, and Scott's best friend Stiles Stilinski, among many others. It was also crashed by Derek Hale, who lurked in the shadows to keep an eye on Scott, who had recently been bitten and turned into a Werewolf, and who was forced to leave early when he unexpectedly began to transform for the first time. ( ) *Natalie went into Lydia's bedroom to wake her up so that she would make it to school in time for her counseling session with Marin Morrell. However, once there, she found that Lydia's vanity mirror had been punched and shattered sometime in the night, and that Lydia's knuckles were cut up and had bled all over her bed sheets, though Lydia could not remember doing it. ( ) *Lydia, who was seeing things as a result of Peter Hale haunting her mind, hallucinated that she saw a younger version of Peter (though she did not realize who it was) who brought back her dog, Prada, after she had run out of the backyard. He tried to kiss her, but she rejected him by saying she would punch him in the throat. Before he left, he plucked a purple wolfsbane flower from the ivy growing on the trellis and insists that she keep it until they see each other next. ( ) *Lydia, realizing she had lost the flower and needing to find a new one before she saw the younger version of Peter again, scrambled through her backyard in search of another one. She then unknowingly entered a Banshee fugue state and unconsciously walked out of her backyard and all the way through the woods before arriving at the Hale House ruins. ( ) *Lydia was asleep in her bed when she had a dream that she was on the high school lacrosse field the night that she was attacked by Peter Hale. Just as Lydia was attacked by Peter just as before, she woke up tossing and turning in her bed, which was full of dirt. She then had a dream-hallucination of Peter, who explained that her birthday fell on March's full moon, known as the Worm Moon, and that she needed to follow his instructions regarding her birthday party so that no one else would get hurt. ( ) **Lydia held her seventeenth birthday party the night of the Worm Moon, where she spiked the punch with purple wolfsbane flowers on Peter's orders so that everyone would be too busy hallucinating their fears to interfere with his final plan to be resurrected. **At the party, Matt Daehler was revealed to be the Kanima Master after he was shown to not be able to swim, a weakness he shared with the Kanima (Jackson Whittemore) under his control. *Lydia got ready for her first day of junior year while a young man with whom she had hooked up the night before watched. ( ) *Lydia, who had fallen asleep while studying, awakened with a scream, not realizing that she was unconsciously announcing a death. ( ) *Stiles brought Lydia home after she had unknowingly entered a Banshee fugue state and stumbled upon a dead body at the Beacon Hills Swimming Pool. The two discussed the night's events and remarked on the fact that the last time this happened, she had been haunted by Peter Hale. ( ) *Lydia experienced a dream-premonition in which she witnessed a train driving through her bedroom, causing her to scream so loud that she awakened her mother, Natalie. ( ) *Lydia experienced another dream-premonition while sleeping in her bed, which involved her seeing Peter Hale, Derek Hale, Jackson Whittemore, Ethan Steiner, Malia Tate, and Scott McCall petrified into stone after having seen the Anuk-ite. ( ) Trivia *The exterior shots of the house are of a private residence in Georgia, which is where Teen Wolf filmed for the first two seasons. *Lydia's bedroom has gone through many changes over the course of the series, due to the various changes in sets. **In Season 1, her bedroom was painted a pale lavender color, with an even lighter lavender-colored bedspread and dark purple sheets. The walls were decorated with black and white photography, and she had white painted dressers and a vanity with a matching chair. **In Season 2, her bedroom walls were eggshell with neon colored pop-art-inspired paintings of kiss prints on the walls. Her furniture was painted the same color. **In Season 3, her bedroom walls were painted a bright fuchsia color, with a swarm of white butterflies above the head of her bed, which was covered in a wine-colored corduroy fabric. Her sheets and bedspread were wine-colored silk, and she had pastel artwork of flowers and butterflies adorning the walls. Her furniture was unpainted cherry wood, and she had a small tea table and chairs next to the window seat. **In Season 6, her room had an all-light gray color scheme, from the walls to the curtains and the furniture. She had a brass metal bed frame and taupe colored bed sheets. Her furniture was unpainted light wood, and she moved the head of the bed in front of her windows. Gallery Martin house party guessed.png|Exterior Martin house backyard.jpg|Backyard Martin house party guessed 2.jpg|Backyard Martin house side yard.jpg|Side-yard Martin house foyer pg.gif|Foyer Martin house lydia's room the tell.png|Lydia's Bedroom (S1) Martin house lydia's room abomination.png|Lydia's Bedroom (S2) Martin house lydia's room tattoo.jpg|Lydia's Bedroom (S3A) Martin house lydia's room chaos rising.png|Lydia's Bedroom (S3A) Martin house lydia's room ap natalie.png|Lydia's Bedroom (S3A) Martin house lydia's room ap stiles lydia.jpg|Lydia's Bedroom (S3A) Martin house lydia's room superposition.jpg|Lydia's Bedroom (S6A) Martin house lydia's room sp 1.jpg|Lydia's Bedroom (S6A) Category:Locations Category:Beacon Hills Locations Category:Martin Family